


Sweet Bergfrue

by YuriHeichou



Series: Sweet Bergfrue [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/F, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriHeichou/pseuds/YuriHeichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sofia Bondevik is a lesbian, that much is for sure; girls amaze her. Sofia Bondevik is also fond of her history class. Put the two together, and you have Kristen Køhler, a fresh university graduate who takes over Sofia's history class and daily thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. B L U S H

**Author's Note:**

> heyo so this is my first fic umm, i hope you enjoy it? ah also here's some notes on who is who etc. 
> 
> Sofia Bondevik - Fem!Norway  
> Kristen Køhler - Fem!Denmark  
> Vieno Kanerva - Fem!Finland  
> Berwald Oxenstierna - Sweden  
> Emil Bondevik - Iceland
> 
> happy reading fellow dennor fans

“Also, Miss Bondevik, I’d like to see you after class.” The blonde swivelled on her sharp piercing heel from the chalkboard to face her class once again.  
Her stomach fluttering at the sentence, Sofia blushed and stuttered out,  
“Yes Miss Køhler.”

Sofia Bondevik had an attraction to girls. She wasn’t sure what it was that made girls so attractive compared to boys. Sure, it could’ve been that they take care of themselves, they had luscious hair and beautiful lips, and no boy could compare to that.  
Sofia also had a thing for blondes, and she was a keen student in her History class. Initially, the class began with the teachings of a wise old man, whom she thought was kind and friendly. By the end of the first term he retired; leaving the class with a new teacher, fresh out of university.   
The deal with this teacher, Kristen Køhler, was that she was a woman, she was blonde, and she was ecstatic about history. Possessing all of those features, and being incredibly gorgeous, made Sofia stumble like mad.   
And from the announcement of having to stay back, Sofia choked at the thought of being alone with her.

Within a few minutes the class had ended and Sofia had considered rushing out of class with the student stampede until she had seen the Danish woman sitting on her desk patiently, one leg folded over the other.  
The student walked over biting her lip as Kristen waited for everyone else to pour out.   
“Sofia?” Kristen inquired, a soft smile gracing her lips. Varieties of thoughts such as ‘She’s fucking gorgeous.’ Or ‘What I’d give to kiss her once.’ Echoed through her head as she replied,   
“Yes Miss, you wanted to see me?” Her voice harsh and monotone.  
“I do; now Sofia, when I first came into the class you were in top place above everyone. Sadly your grades are dropping to last. Has something happened that is upsetting you?” The blonde questioned her pupil, giving a small sympathetic frown.  
Sofia was fighting the urge to say something rude and suggestive about the older woman, but rather, decided to lie.   
“Nothing is wrong; I guess I haven’t been able to concentrate, maybe.” She answered, looking at the ground every few seconds to avoid her teacher’s gaze.  
“Hm, alright. Nonetheless, Sofia you are my first top student in my teaching career at the moment. It’s a bit disappointing to see you struggle. That is why I will be giving you extra lessons to make sure your grades are back to perfect. Is that okay?”  
“Um, I suppose so.”  
“Good. I’ll be seeing you after school then! You can head off to lunch now.” Kristen announced, giving a grin as she collected her teaching materials.

Sofia dashed out as soon as possible, running into her friend, Vieno Kanerva.   
“Sofia! What were you doing? Berwald and Emil were wondering why you were so late.” She asked bouncing up in the sight of her friend.   
“Køhler wanted to talk to me. My grades are dropping unfortunately.” Sofia sighed sarcastically.  
“Maybe it’s because you stare at her tits all the time.” Sofia opened her mouth to object the statement until she realised that it was true.   
“Yeah ok I guess I do, but it’s a bit creepy for me to do so.” She replied, her eyes darting about in thought.  
“Is it the eyes that roll you in Sof?” Vieno giggled, teasing her friend.   
“Oh shush Kanerva.”   
“Sofia Bondevik has the hots for her history teacher!” She whisper chanted, still chuckling to herself.  
“I do not.” Sofia denied.  
“We’ll see what Emil thinks of this.” Vieno chuckled, as their journey sent them to their spot on the oval where Berwald and Emil were waiting.

As they continued to walk to their friends, Sofia gave a sarcastic wheeze of laughter.  
“Why do you think Emil should know this, he’s my little brother.”  
“Yeah but I just want to see his reaction! And since he’s straight he’d totally know if you want to eat out your teacher.”  
“Vieno please, I have the sneaking suspicion he could be bisexual. Have you seen his friend from Australia? Probably his type if he does like boys.”  
“Sofia! We’re talking about your crush not his!”  
“Who does Sof have a crush on?” Emil’s head popped up as the two walked towards him and Berwald. ‘Here we go’, Sofia muttered under her breath.   
“You know that Køhler teacher? Sofia is super gay for her.” Vieno answered, looking back to the Norwegian with a smirk.   
“I am not!” Sofia denied, as Kristen started to overhear her student’s denial. As Kristen pricked her ears up, she wondered what they could be talking about that Sofia was so against.   
“Vieno we know Sofia’s gay. But wow, having a thing for your teacher? Bondevik you’re fucked.” Berwald spoke up, as Emil was speechless.  
“You’re not helping _Oxenstierna; I’m not hot for my teacher! I will admit she’s pretty but I don’t want to eat her dry!” Sofia exclaimed catching her teacher’s interest even further. ‘I wonder which teacher they could be talking about.’ Kristen thought to herself as they continued to converse._  
“Alright Sof,” Vieno paused to giggle, “You’re ‘not gay’ for Miss Køhler. What about your grades?” Vieno questioned, as heat rose to the Dane’s face.   
“She told me she’ll be giving me extra lessons starting today.” Sofia groaned, knowing it would be hard to battle through the lesson.  
“I don’t know how you’re going to handle that on your own considering you like tits. Wait sorry, you lesbians prefer to be passionate, I meant her eyes.” Berwald chuckled, Vieno joining in with him.  
“Wait, so you have a crush on Miss Køhler?” Emil broke from his silence after putting the pieces together. Sofia scoffed and rolled her eyes.  
“No, I do not. Let’s eat lunch.” Sofia suggested, the rest of the group compiling with her, not wanting to cause an outrage.

Meanwhile Kristen has left to the staff bathroom, a deep blush shown on her face as she thought long and hard about what she has just heard.   
“The first student to assumingly have a crush on me.” She spoke to herself, looking into the mirror.  
“Am I supposed to report this? There was nothing taught about this in class. Maybe this is just a matter of morals; Yeah.”


	2. E X P E R I M E N T

“Come in Sofia. Sit anywhere you’d like.” Kristen instructed her pupil, leading herself to the big desk as the front of the room, gathering sheets of paper and heading towards the now seated blonde.  
“Now first off, in these lessons you may call me Kristen. I’d prefer it since we can treat each other like adults. Now I don’t mean to hit the ground running with these lessons, but for this first lesson I’d like for you to write an essay in this time, just to see where you are at.” She explained to Sofia what was to be done and gave her four sheets of paper. Kristen thought this first lesson would be the best time to figure out if this girl really did have a little schoolgirl crush on her.  
  
“Okay Sofia, I will write the essay question on the board for you;” Kristen explained and paused, in which Sofia replied with a nod. “Now before I continue I should ask, do your parents know that you will be late home?” She asked.  
“I live with my brother and father, and I've let my brother know. I usually catch the bus home, but I’ll see if Dad would be able to pick me up.”  
Kristen took this opportunity to give a suggestion and to see Sofia’s reaction to it.  
“Ah I see. Because I was wondering, if you needed someone to drop you home I’d be glad to do it.” As the Dane smiled, she heard a shaky gulp.  
“Are you sure that’s okay?” Sofia mumbled, twiddling her fingers.  
“Yes of course, it’s only natural since I’m keeping you here.” Kristen swore she heard a squeak come from the girl’s mouth.  
“Um, alright, if you say so then…” Sofia agreed, awaiting the writing of the question. Kristen grinned and made her way to the chalkboard. She began to write the question, ‘Outline the main features of the Great War on the Western Front’ upon it.  
“Right so before you start, how do you first go about answering this question?” Kristen turned from the board to look at the girl expectedly.  
“The key words? Which I guess would be ‘Outline’.”   
“Good. You will have ten minutes of planning. You then may start writing the essay. You have one hour; I will be dashing in and out every now and then to grab some work, So you better be doing some work. You may start now.” As Kristen explained the work, she headed to the door, and left to retrieve paperwork. She decided to test this theory of a crush by being away from the room for nine minutes whilst she plans on what to write. In the last minute of planning, Kristen would arrive and observe any changes of behaviour.  
  
After the end of nine minutes, Kristen arrives into the room with paperwork and a small notebook. She saunters behind Sofia and looks over her planning sheet to find she had done a lot of work when she wasn't there. At the end of ten minutes she announces that planning time was over, and she was to write the essay.  
For the rest of the hour, Kristen followed a routine in which she would stay in the room for five minutes, finishing paperwork and jotting down her student’s behaviour in her notebook, and the things she could avoid doing that would possibly distract her. She would then leave for ten minutes to do errands, come back for five minutes, and so on.  
Each time she came back, she would check the progress in which Sofia had achieved whilst she wasn't there and before she left.  
  
At the end of the hour Kristen announced the time and Sofia handed in her paper.  
“I’ll sign out of the office and then I’ll meet you in the teacher’s car park, alright?” Kristen instructed to Sofia before trotting her heels down the hall.  
All the while, Sofia could feel herself blushing. It was hard for her to write an essay whilst thinking of kissing her teacher’s lips; and she was a bit hesitant to have Kristen to drop her home, especially having all of the dirty thoughts through her brain.  
“Sofia! Are you ready to go?” Kristen asked, swinging her car keys around her index finger as she wore a sweet smile.  
“Y-Yeah, sure.” Sofia answered, jumping into the car and doing up her seat belt. She pressed her palms against her knees, a weird tumbling sensation happening in her stomach.  
“So where am I dropping you off Sofia?”  
“Oh, 117 Richard Road.” After Sofia told her address, Kristen turned the ignition and set off to her house, in which it only took five minutes to reach. Though for these mere five minutes, Sofia kept staring at her teacher’s lips, and tried to be subtle about it. ‘Fuck,’ she contemplated, ‘what I would give to kiss her right now, oh my god.’ It was in that thought that Sofia realised her friends were right. She had a big stupid crush; she had the hots for her history teacher. She could do nothing about this though, as Kristen Køhler was most certainly her teacher; although it didn't stop the Norwegian girl from letting her thoughts wander.  
‘She’s probably five or seven years older than me? She did just come out of university. Is Miss Køhler accepting of homosexuality anyways? Fuck, what if she isn’t?’ As she furrowed her eyebrows in thought, Kristen made a stop in front of a series of flats.  
“Is this where you live Sofia?” She asked, bringing Sofia back to the world with a few blinks. The blonde looked out the window to face the block of flats which she and her family shared.  
“Yes, this is it.” She replied, unbuckling her seat belt, placing it behind her and adjusting her gaze up to the other blonde. Sofia felt like Miss Køhler was the most gorgeous thing on the earth; but she also felt like she could have vomited in her lap right there and then for being in the presence of such beauty.  
“Um, thanks a lot, M-Miss Køhler.” Sofia stuttered, trying not to catch eye contact.  
“Sofia it’s alright! And what did I tell you? You can call me Kristen in these after school lessons. And I’m happy to drop you off the next lesson as well; which is Tuesday next week.” Kristen replied, wearing her usual genuine smile, somehow it filled Sofia with warmth.   
“Ah, okay then, Kristen. Thank you again.” Sofia answered, helping herself out and onto the pathway beside the car.  
“It’s no problem Sofia. See you on Monday!" Kristen replied, giving a friendly wave and smile before driving off.  
  
Sofia entered her house, ruffling her thin locks and groaning a crescendo of grumbles.  
When she was approaching Emil's room, her brother looked up from his desk in curiosity to the sight of his sister's anguish. He rushed to his door frame before she could pass and enter her own room, and gave her a look of confusion.  
"What's the matter Sof? How'd your tutor lesson go?" He questioned, tossing his hands into his pockets. She raised her head up and sighed heavily.  
"Dearest Emil, it was terrible." She paused, mimicking a Victorian English accent. "You were all right; I totally want to bone Miss Køhler." And with her reply she continued to her room, where she landed on her bed, clutching a close pillow of hers, and staring at her light blue ceiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pst hey, im sorry that the chapters are a bit short but thats ok, I will attempt longer chapters after this one! I'm going to try and achieve a routine for posting the chapters, in which the next chapter will be posted a month after and so on.


	3. S P E E C H L E S S

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS ITS BEEN YEARS?? anyways i had no internet today so I actually finished this chapter and its longer than the first two chapters combined the fuck. anyways i hope u enjoy, once I got into it it was really fun to write!! Here's some new characters who are kind of being introduced this chapter:
> 
> Natalya - Belarus  
> Alfred - America  
> Eduard - Estonia  
> Michelle - Seychelles  
> Francis - France  
> Lovino - South Italy/Romano  
> Lily - Lichtenstein  
> Antonio - Spain  
> Emma - Belgium  
> Bruce - Australia  
> Alice - Nyo!England
> 
> Again it's been years I am so sorry my dudes. The last time this updated I was still at school LMAO. I seriously hope you enjoy!

Sofia awoke late in the afternoon, on a side of her bed different to the side she fell asleep on. She wasn't sure how to feel about the first extra lesson she received yesterday; stressed, embarrassed, angry, relieved? She felt as if Kristen were laughing at her unfortunate marks to herself, or even worse, to other staff. ‘Maybe she isn't?’ She considers for a second, ‘someone as kind as Miss Køhler surely wouldn't have such a filthy attitude towards another’s failure.’ She continued to think, her thoughts zoning out reality around her; as Emil announced that breakfast was ready. He repeated the clearly shouted message twice before he came upstairs and entered Sofia’s room.

“Sof, breakfast is ready.” He said, focusing and picking at his nails, leaning against her door frame. Sofia turned on her side to face her brother with a cringe on her face.  
“Did Dad cook or did you?” She asked, groaning. The two siblings immensely disliked their father’s cooking. He and their late mother were both terrible at cooking. The only thing their father could do in the kitchen was clean and bake, in which the two always looked forward to his holiday pastries. When Emil got to high school he took a Food Technology class to better his cooking skills and to avoid the days of probable food poisoning.  
"I did, no need to fret. Dad's on a business trip." He answered, looking up from his nails to his sister.  
"Sweet." She replies with a monotone voice, her eyes complimented with bags and her hair resting in a side plait. Yawning, Sofia emerges from her bed covers and shuffles to her door following Emil downstairs for breakfast.

Sofia trudged through the kitchen grabbing a warm rasher of bacon, and planting herself on a clear space of the counter top. Emil followed suit, grabbing the newspaper, his coffee and a piece of toast, all while walking to the end of the counter top and standing beside his sister.  
"Sof you do know that Vieno and Berwald will be here in an hour?" Emil spoke up in regards to his sister's attire of duck pattered pyjamas as he skimmed the advertisements in the paper. The older sibling nearly choked out of sudden shock, until she had remembered that this happened every weekend; the four teenagers would try to achieve an all-nighter by watching movies, playing board games, and even sometimes having dance offs. What she did not know is that the three teenagers had decided without her to go to an actual, out of control, party.  
"Nearly forgot. What movies will we be watching tonight?" She questioned, gnawing on her bacon rasher.  
"Did Vieno forget to tell you? Sofia you actually have to get dressed in high school party attire." Emil answered, raising his eyebrows at his sister.  
"So we're actually going to an 'out of control high school party' are we? Please don't tell me this party is at Eduard's; his party was enough to make me puke at the thought of parties." She groaned, cringing at the memory.  
"No, actually, it's Natalya's party. Apparently hers are the best; and I don't want to be disappointed. So are you coming or not?" Emil asks, looking at Sofia expectantly.  
"Alright, I'll come along, I haven’t talked to Natalya in a while.” She pauses, Sofia and Natalya had bonded in previous times through the form of bitching about others; a pastime they had not done for months. She then asks, “How long is Dad's trip?"  
"Until Monday. Don't worry so much, if he does come home early we can leave a note saying that we're having our traditional all-nighter at Berwald's place; he doesn't have Berwald's number so we'll be okay!"  
"We’ll have our mobile phones? He knows the number to those." Sofia sneered, hesitating at the thought of the party, or more rather, at the thought of her father finding out about it.  
"In that case we'll hope one of us is sober enough to answer and say 'Thanks a bunch Dad we almost fell asleep, see ya!' and continue on."  
"And you're planning on drinking alcohol are you Emil?" She inquired with a wide eyed glare. Emil scoffed in reply.  
"Yeah. I want to drink a bit before I'm actually allowed to Sof. Where's the excitement in being allowed to do things?" She sighed at his reply, giving in.  
"Fair enough. I won't drink though; someone has to take care of all you three." She negotiated, circling her feet in the air. Emil reaches behind Sofia to grab his mug, he takes a sip and frowns. He pours the cold liquid down the sink and rinses the mug before he turns his attention back to his older sister.  
"Well you should go and get dressed before they get here, we've wasted probably five minutes." He suggests, reaching for a glass in the cupboard for a drink of water.  
"Alright, I will," She pauses, helping herself off the counter top and twirling her face back to Emil's. "What time does this thing start anyway?"  
"Seven." He replies, turning the tap.  
"Then why are they coming here," She paused, scratching her ear. "Three hours early?"  
"Because Vieno said and I quote, 'Sofia will probably show up to the party in church attire so I have to fix that!'" Emil answered, taking a sip from his glass.  
"I shouldn't really bother getting dressed then if she's going to decide my clothing." She murmured, Emil hummed, agreeing with her. She shuffled to the bathroom to have her shower.

Emil was already done with dressing himself, as he had been waiting for Sofia to wake up hours beforehand. Whilst he waited a little bit longer for his sister to finish in the bathroom, he had decided to call a friend of his, Bruce.  
He pressed the contact picture of the toned brunette, in which his phone instantly dialled the number. The dial tone rang twice before the Australian picked up.  
"Hi Emil! What's up?" He greeted, his accent resounding in Emil's ears.  
"Hey Bruce. You're coming to Natalya's party right? Did Alice say yes?" He inquired.  
"I can't. She asked if there was grog, and I said 'no it's not that type of party'." Bruce whispered, afraid his sister would hear his scheming.  
"What the hell did you tell her?"  
"That I was going to a tea party; I thought I'd try and use one of her interests."  
"Oh my god Bruce, really?" Emil paused and sighed, "Why don't you come over here? Saturdays we usually have a movie night, but just for tonight we're sneaking out to Natalya's. Bring a bag with clothes and a pillow to make it believable."  
"Emil you are a bloody legend! Hold on." Bruce chucked his phone on the bed as he left his own room to look for his sister. Emil filled his friend's silence by occupying himself with searching for alcohol within the house in case Natalya ran out of drinks.  
"She said yes! We're coming over right now!" The Australian returned to the phone call with news of success.  
"Good. I'll be waiting." Emil replied and ended the call, hiding the three bottles of spirits he had found away, in case Bruce's sister wanted to talk. He dashed to the bathroom door and bellowed to his sister.  
"Sofia! Bruce and Alice are coming over! Don't talk about the party in front of Alice or Bruce won't be able to come!"

Sofia patted her hair dry and dragged a dressing gown around herself not only for Vieno to give her a 'makeover', but to make the virtual image of the 'Saturday Sleepover' a reality for Alice to see. Sofia thought Alice was very polite and considered her an acquaintance; she was not too keen on lying about the party to Alice, but she was going to make sure that Emil and Bruce drank as much water and ate as much food as the alcohol they consumed throughout the night, if not more, just to avoid the hangover.  
Sofia wasn’t quite an adult yet, but she was ready to take on the responsibilities of one.

As Sofia jumped into her slippers, she heard the joyful tune of the doorbell, and shuffled to the front door to greet the visitors. When Sofia opened the squeaky door, Bruce rushed a quick goodbye to Alice and eagerly dashed past Sofia into the house, despite his sister’s strict rules. Alice sighs, and redirects her attention to Sofia, slapping on a smile.  
“Hey Sofia, sorry my brother’s being a bit of a tosspot. Anyhow, what’s _a_ happening?” Sofia always kept forgetting that no matter how mature and uptight Alice seemed to be, she tried to be ‘hip and cool’ at 28 years old.  
“That’s alright, he just must be excited; and not much is happening at the moment, we’re waiting for Vieno and Berwald to rock up.” Sofia grinned back, leaning against the doorframe.  
“Ah cool! What fun things are you kids doing tonight?” Alice asked with a hint of suspicion.  
“Well I don’t know if Bruce informed you, but we are having our Saturday movie night! We basically try to stay up as long as we can while we watch as many movies as we can, and play board games either in-between the movies or during an incredibly boring movie. Sometimes we have dance offs.” The Norwegian lied, hoping that she sounded convincing.  
“Sounds too fun! Gee I wish I could join you kids, but I have to work. I am glad that you’ll all be looking after Bruce, I’m the only family he’s got so it’s great to see him hang out with wonderful people.” Sofia felt a sharp pang of guilt stab all over her body as she realised just how much Alice really cared about her brother.  
“Oh definitely!” She gulped. “We’ll be taking great care of him.”  
“Fantastic! I’ll pick Bruce up at twelve tomorrow?” Alice questions, slowly backing up to her car waiting for her answer.  
“Sure, see you then.” Sofia smiled, as she waited for Alice to drive away before she let out a huge breath. She closed the door and walked around the house looking for Emil, with a look of panic on her face.

“Emil!” Sofia rang her voice through the house in hopes of finding him quick.  
“Yeah?”  
“Alice thinks Bruce is actually staying over here for a giddy ol’ time.” She paused, taking a breath when she found her brother.  
“Well that’s good?” Emil stated, walking to the bathroom as Sofia followed.  
“No Emil you don’t get it! She thinks we’re going to be taking ‘good care’ of Bruce when really he’s going to be drunk off his ass! Speaking of which, where is he?” Sofia questioned, peering out of the bathroom door and down the stairs.  
“Checking the jelly shots I made a few hours ago, why?” He says, as he fixes his hair to fit his face shape.  
“Are you serious?” Sofia grumbled as she leant against the door frame.  
“What? A good night is just like good sex you gotta lube up before the big thing.”  
“Emil! How is Alice going to feel when she comes here tomorrow to pick Bruce up and he’s going to have a massive hangover? He’s in our care tonight so I say that we stay here and watch Disney movies.” Sofia argued, placing her hand in front of the mirror, causing Emil to look at her.  
“Sof don’t be a party pooper. I’ll take care of him, I swear.” Emil promised, as he started to wash his hands.  
“Oh sure, you’ll watch him while you’re taking five tequila shots.” Sofia remarked with high sarcasm.  
“I promise, Sofia. Bruce is a good friend of mine, I’m not going to put him in danger; and I’ll take care of him.” Silence hang in the air as Sofia thought about reconsidering. She looked at the ceiling, pulled her hand back from the mirror and started to play with the ends of her hair; she wasn’t sure Emil would be responsible enough.  
“Are you sure Emil?” She asked.  
“Jeez you’re just as persistent as mom used to be; of course he’ll be okay. I care about him so he’ll be fine.”  
“I guess it’s the motherly instinct. Vieno and Berwald should be here soon yeah?” She inquired, pulling her hair into a loose bun.  
“Should be.” He answered, walking past Sofia to exit the bathroom.  
“And how does my brother know about how good sex should go?” Sofia remarked, giggling as a red faced Emil turned around, his eyes wide with embarrassment.  
“The internet?! What else? School sex ed isn’t very informative!” He whisper yells, and runs back downstairs as Sofia chuckles to herself.

-

“Do you have anything that _doesn’t_ scream Sunday school?” Vieno sighs as she slides hangers across the hanging rack in her friend’s wardrobe, and Sofia scoffs.  
“Well, not really. How are you going to get me in an outfit that _screams_ rebellion?” She replied sarcastically, her backside sitting deep in a nearby bean bag.  
“It’s easy. I bought some of my clothes over in case I find something tasteful here that we could match some of my items with.” Vieno explained whilst shaking her head at Sofia’s closet.  
“Vieno we have a completely different clothing size.”  
“Yes, but I do have this great crop top that would look fantastic on you!” She pauses, rummaging through the duffel bag she had brought along with her. She fished out a white crop top, designed with thin blue, horizontal stripes that were spaced out among the shirt.  
Sofia took one look at the shirt and cringed at the thought of wearing something so small on her body.  
“Oh don’t be a prude; I saw a pair of overalls here that would go great with this top, your overalls are so high you’ll only see a bit of skin.” Vieno encouraged Sofia as she reconsidered. The room was silent for a few seconds before Sofia spoke up.  
“I’ll try it on and see how it looks.” She negotiated, then offering Vieno her hand. Vieno pulled her up, handing her the crop top and grabbing the overalls from her wardrobe, pushing the items into her hands.  
“Call me when you’re done!” Vieno cheered.  
Sofia rolled her eyes and gave a small smile as she closed the door. She chucked her dressing gown onto her bed, placed her overalls on her bean bag, then pulled Vieno’s top over her head and walked over to her mirror. She giggled as she looked at herself from different angles.  
“Well this is a look in itself.” She paused, looking at her underwear and sighing. “But alas society would probably gasp if I went out like this.” She gave a small smile and walked over to grab her overalls and back to her mirror. She looked over herself again and a thought passed her mind. ‘What if Miss Køhler were to see me in this?’ She blushed and tried to dismiss the thought immediately, pushing her legs through her overalls and doing up the buttons on her straps. She looked back to the mirror and took a breath in. ‘Vieno was right, it looks okay.’ She trudged through her room to the door, hopping down the stairs and grabbing her shoes.  
Shuffling to where the noise was coming from, Sofia poked her head around the corner of the kitchen and raised an eyebrow.  
“Are we going or not?” She asked, walking into the kitchen.  
“Well I still have to do your makeup-” Vieno started, before she interrupted. “Do I really need it Vieno?”  
“Yeah Vieno, she has the skin of a goddess.” Berwald added sarcastically, and the whole group murmured in agreement.  
“Yeah that is true.” Vieno said smiling at Sofia, before she started again, “But we’ve got two hours to kill and nothing much else to do.”  
“Plus the jelly shots should be set soon.” Bruce added.  
“Well get to it then Vieno, but don’t do too much please.” Sofia says, and Vieno drags her into the living room.

-

The friends arrived at Natalya’s place five minutes after seven, and the party was already in full swing. They let themselves in, and the whole group made a beeline to a shots tray whilst Sofia hung back. She took glances around the house, portraits of Natalya and her siblings in full display. A few of her parents and extended family are scattered around as well. She wondered where the girl was, eager to talk to her again. She didn’t need to wonder for long, as Natalya tapped her shoulder.  
“Long time no see! How are you Sofia? Have you had a drink yet?” Sofia answered her questions and got right into a full conversation, as if they had seen each other the day before.  
“You heard about Gil and Elizaveta right?” Natalya asked, taking a swig of her bottle as Sofia answered back.  
“Yeah, don’t know why they broke up though.”  
“Oh my god you need to hear this. Gilbert hooked up with Roderich right?” Natalya says as she walks Sofia into the kitchen.  
“Shit really?” Sofia replies, taken aback. She figured with how much they hated each other Roderich would’ve slept with Elizaveta.  
“Yeah yeah, but this is where it gets funny right: Elizaveta fucked Roderich too.”  
“Holy shit. Oh my god.”  
“Yeah haha.” Natalya giggles. “Want a beer?” She gestures the bottle to Sofia and waits for a reply.  
“Ok, I’ll have one.” Before Sofia reaches for the bottle, Natalya pries the cap off on the benchtop.  
“Thanks. So what’s Roderich doing then?” She grabs the beverage and presses the opening to her lips.  
“He’s still hooking up with the both of them! And neither of them know that the other is too.”  
“Shit that’s wild. They weren’t that good for each other anyway, especially if they both cheated on each other.” Sofia contemplated out loud.  
“Mm, exactly. Anything from your side?” Natalya asked.  
“Not much. Berwald told me that he saw Alfred get stoned in the boy’s bathroom, that’s probably the most interesting thing I heard all month. Not to mention Mr Johnson caught Al and made him ‘dispose of it properly’.” She chuckled.  
“Jeez I’m glad I broke it off with him.” Natalya sighed in relief.  
“I reckon.” Sofia agreed, finishing off her drink.  
“Oh shit you finished that fast. Want another one?”  
“Nah, I said I’d stay sober so I could take care of the rest of my crew.”  
“Aw okay. Do you want to do one shot with me?” Natalya asked, fluttering her eyelashes.  
“Yeah why not.” Sofia answered, smiling at her friend.

-

Sofia would come to regret her answer in the morning, most definitely. At least four hours had passed, and she was drunk. She had a few shots of sour green apple liqueur, a cider, another beer, and a few more jelly shots made by Natalya. As Sofia stumbled on with Natalya, Vieno strayed behind, commenting with giggling that “I know that I’m always the Mom Friend but you were supposed to be the Mom Friend tonight Sof!” To which Sofia and Natalya giggle back.  
“Where’s everyone else Vieno?” Sofia asks loudly, looking back behind her shoulder to see Berwald walk his way up next to Vieno.  
“Well there’s Ber. Where’s Emil and Bruce?”  
“My guess is that they are either having a round of shots or they are making out.” Berwald replies.  
“Hm. Probably.” Vieno agreed, making her way to Sofia’s side while Berwald walks next to Natalya. As they all decide to search for Emil and Bruce, they hear a loud yell belonging to Alfred, “Spin the Bottle everyone! Come into the lounge room to play!”  
“Dude yes let’s go play.” Vieno cheers, redirecting the group away from the stairs and into the lounge room. The four sat on the floor as directed and Sofia glanced around at everyone. The circle consisted of her, Vieno, Berwald, Natalya, Alfred, Eduard, Michelle, Francis, Lovino, Lily, Antonio and Emma; huddled close together on the living room carpet. Other party goers were close to passing out, had passed out, or were in a different room with a different kind of entertainment. Alfred then spoke up.  
“We need a bottle, who’s nearly finished their drink?” Alfred asked the group, looking at everyone’s hands. Berwald finished the last few drops of his drink, and handed the bottle to Alfred.  
“Thanks pal.” Alfred takes the bottle and places it in the centre, then spinning it. After a few seconds it slows, and lands on Berwald. Alfred crawls to Berwald and pecks his lips in which everyone lets out a cheer. Francis chuckles, and asks, “I thought whoever the bottle landed on first starts the game?” In which everyone looked to Alfred for a reply. Instead he crawls back to his spot with a slight blush on his face. “Whatever, the game’s started. Your spin Berwald.” Berwald nods, and spins the bottle. It lands on Eduard. They kiss, and the game continues on for a little while. The bottle hasn’t landed on Sofia yet, and she’s not too fussed about that. She liked sitting back, watching peers kiss peers. It was weird, awkward; but there was no discrimination about who kissed who, and it delighted her. Eventually Lily spun the bottle, and it landed on Natalya. Natalya grimaced her face at the thought of kissing Lily, as she wanted to kiss someone else; but nonetheless gave everyone a show anyways. Alfred then introduced a new rule before Natalya could spin the bottle.  
“Whoever kisses the longest will get 50 bucks at the end of the game. We’ll time it and everything.”  
Everyone agreed and Natalya spun the bottle, for it to land on Sofia.  
Sofia didn’t have time to process why everyone was roaring with applause until Natalya grabbed her chin and brought their lips together. It was weird. It was strange. And it was passionate. Sofia remembered the new rule Alfred made and kissed back feverishly, grabbing the back of Natalya’s neck and falling back onto the floor. Everyone in the circle cheered as the two locked lips. Natalya moved her hand from Sofia’s chin and pressed it against her hip, her other arm supporting her as she leaned over Sofia. As the two pulled back for air, Alfred called the time.  
“48 seconds! Shit how did you guys breathe?”  
“We have noses dumbass.” Natalya retorted as she looked up to scowl at Alfred.  
Sofia could do nothing but look at Natalya in wonder. It wasn’t her first kiss, but she was speechless nonetheless. Her hands had moved from her neck to her shoulders in the time they kissed, and they stayed there for a few more seconds as everyone talked and celebrated what happened. Vieno tried to say something to Sofia but her voice was drowned out as Sofia’s thoughts caught up with her. ‘What just happened? Did I just kiss Natalya?’ Natalya moved to face Sofia again to see why she hadn’t answered and smiled. Natalya lowered her face to Sofia’s ear, which was met with everyone hollering.  
“I like you, Sofia.” She whispered, pulling back to look for a reaction. Sofia looked much the same, stunned and speechless. She didn’t know what to think of the sudden confession. She hoped for an escape. She prayed that she could leave this situation somehow. Surely there was a way she could get out of there without hurting Natalya’s feelings. She didn’t know what to do, until she heard the clear sound of the doorbell. _An escape_.  
“I’ll get it!” She responded, crawling out from under Natalya and running through the house to answer the door. She took a deep breath, and turned the knob.


End file.
